Hermione's Troubles
by Xuqra
Summary: Ron wants permission from Harry to ask her out, what does she say? what happens after Harry thinks about his own feelings for her? HPHG


A/N:I wrote this a while ago, and I figured I would upload it, several chapters here but I'm not in the mood to split it up. In fact I didn't re-read it, but I had a friend of mine preview it a while ago. Hope that we didn't miss anything stupid that shouldn't have been there; oh well. I hope you enjoy it, I don't know what mood I was in when I wrote it so I cant grantee that its worth anything.

"This couldn't have come at a worse time," Harry thought to himself. He looked back at Ron who was staring intently at Harry.

"You think she would?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Damn it, Ron." Harry sighed, "I don't know what she would say. I don't want to talk about it, just... go. Go ask her, and if she says yes…" He paused, "just don't make me walk in on you two doing anything." His reply showed none of the disappointment that he felt.

Ron, with the permission he was searching for, headed off to find Hermione. Harry lay back on his bed again and yawned, but as soon as his eyes closed for a second he jumped up. "It's just a dream," Harry told himself again. This time he tried to cleanse his mind of all the thoughts which clouded his head; just as Harry thought that his mind was clear Sirius popped into his head again. As usual tears began to well under his eyes, and Harry jumped out of bed. Once he was standing, he knelt down and started doing push-ups. He worked slowly at first, but as he continued he began to overcome the sad feelings, putting all his mind into the work out he was doing. After he had done several sets, he laid back out on his bed, sweaty and exhausted.

Harry quickly fell into a deep sleep with no dreams to haunt him. Even when Ron came into the room cheering loudly, he didn't wake. Ron quickly changed and went to sleep as well, accepting that Harry didn't want to know about his 'victory'.

- -

Harry awoke to a knock on his door, something that rarely happened as Ron made sure no one tried to rouse them before noon. When Harry looked at his watch however, he was surprised to see that it was seven in the morning. He quickly got up and walked to the door. Upon opening it he recognized the Headmaster from his school. "Professor?"

"Come Harry," he said sternly, "get dressed. We have much to do today, and it will be a tough day." The headmaster said frowning slightly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said bitterly, then biting his lip he said, "I'll be out in a minute, should I wake Ron?"

"No, he should not be concerned with this." Harry nodded, and closed the door. Within minutes, Harry was dressed and ready for whatever the day would bring him. At least that's what he told himself as he walked down to the kitchen where Dumbledore waited for him.

"Harry," he said. "Ready to go? There's a car waiting outside that will take us to London." He smiled briefly, "No more hiding anything from you, I promise."

Harry nodded, "To London? What's there?" He asked as he grabbed his coat from the hanger and the two headed for the door.

"The Ministry office," Dumbledore said softly. "There is a meeting today concerning the Black family." He sighed, "I must warn you, there might be someone there that you will recognize."

"Bellatrix," Harry gasped.

"Yes, you mustn't do anything to offend her or anyone else today." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder as they reached the car. "It might forfeit anything that we have now." A slight glance that Harry could follow indicated the house which they had just left. Grimauld Place.

"I will do my best, sir." Harry opened the door to the car, and allowed the headmaster to get in before him.

"Thank you, Harry."

As Harry sat in the back of the car, time seemed to move very slowly. He had a lot of time to think about things; he wondered about what would occur at this meeting, and what he would do if he saw that evil woman. Harry thought about his promise to Dumbledore, about not doing or saying anything. Unconsciously he began to fiddle with his wand, balancing it on one finger and using momentum to spin it around.

"Looks like you could use some new robes," Dumbledore said quietly interrupting Harry's reflections, pointing at Harry's exposed shoes. Harry's robes were in fact several inches too short. Harry looked at the bottom of his school robes and sighed.

"I suppose I've grown some over the summer," Harry focused on Dumbledore now, studying his expressions: the smile, which seemed to give Harry confidence; his eyes, which still twinkled like he was younger; even his robes, seemed to be encouraging Harry. The headmaster was wearing one of his usual Hogwarts style robes, making Harry wonder about the particular business of this trip.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore explained almost reading Harry's thoughts, "Hogwarts represents more than just a simple school where children learn. The Ministry knows that without our school, the future is nothing more than a dream." Harry nodded his head, now fully understanding why Dumbledore had never decided to become the Minister of Magic. In his opinion as well, Dumbledore could wield more influence as the headmaster of Hogwarts than in any other position.

"Do you think that if I... err or when I get older I would be a good headmaster?" Harry almost choked, thinking about the final battle between him and Voldemort. Dumbledore looked at him, the twinkle in his eye bright.

"I was hoping that you indeed would want the job," he chuckled, "of course that's once you're old enough. I do believe that you will be old enough." Harry looked him in the eyes, and then lightly grinned.

He thought, "of course you have faith in me. I just wish I had faith in me."

"I'm not the only one who puts my faith in you." Harry looked up, could the headmaster really read minds? Just as the car came to a stop, the headmaster finished, "You have two friends who love you and care for you. Remember that in the coming months."

- -

Dumbledore lead Harry through a maze of hallways within the Ministry of Magic building. Eventually they arrived at a room that had a sign saying "Appeals". Harry looked at Dumbledore curiously. Dumbledore answered the unspoken question in a low voice. "There are things left to be settled Harry. We must provide a strong front."

When they walked into the room, he immediately recognized a few of the witches and wizards standing about. Some he had meet a year ago during his last visit here; others were from school or places he had been. Standing at a podium in the middle was the Minister of Magic himself, "Ah... Headmaster and Mr. Potter. Thank you for joining us today. We will now begin the hearing on the last will and testament of Sirius Black."

Harry was in shock, whatever he had expected, it wasn't this. "Professor," he began, but the headmaster put his hand on Harry's shoulder as a signal for silence. Harry followed the headmaster in silence to a row of seats close to the front on the left side. Meanwhile, the Minister of Magic began a long speech about how Mr. Black was really innocent and how the belongings should therefore pass to the innocent.

When the minister was done, a woman stood up. Her face was stern and fierce as she walked to the podium and looked directly at Harry. "Sirius Black was a family outcast. At the time of his parents' passing, he was the only relative that was not imprisoned and thus the Black family's possessions passed onto him. This was a mistake that should be corrected now. The possessions should rightly pass onto Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix." Everyone in the crowd remained silent; Harry looked around irritated that people were buying into what this woman was saying.

After a short pause the woman continued. As she spoke, Harry began to get more and more infuriated.The woman was painting a false picture of Sirius as an evil man, and the currently escaped convict that is his cousin as a wrongly imprisoned family member. When Harry couldn't take it anymore he stood up, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's arm to tell him to sit, but before he could do so, the woman at the podium asked, "Something to say, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, seeking permission. After a long few seconds the headmaster nodded his head and Harry walked up to the center of the room. "Sirius was my Godfather." Whispers broke out amongst the people who were there. "Sirius died trying to save me," Harry had to raise his voice to be heard over the rising voices. "He died fighting his own cousin. She killed him, pushing him into that god forsaken place." His eyes began to tear as he spoke emphatically.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Asked the woman who had just been speaking, raising her voice above the whispers, silencing everyone present.

"Is my word not good enough?" He paused; of course they weren't going to believe him. They didn't about Voldemort after all. This though inspired him to say, "You didn't believe me about Voldemort either." A few people in the crowd shrieked to her You-Know-Who's name spoken aloud, and one woman fainted at the shock. Harry pushed on, "Now he is back collecting followers. Bellatrix was imprisoned for following him, and you're thinking about giving that money and property to her, when she has escaped Azkaban? You think she won't return to her former master?" Harry was beginning to shake with rage, on the edge of reason.

"That is enough," Dumbledore interrupted as he stood. "Come now Harry, you have said enough. Let them deliberate the matter." Harry slowly walked back to where he and Dumbledore were sitting. While waiting for a decision, Harry concentrated on clearing his mind. He was almost overwhelmed by the thought of the burning rage that he had felt standing up in front of everyone.

Finally a man Harry didn't recognize, who had been sitting directly behind the podium stood up, "This court, after hearing the testimony of Mr. Harry Potter, finds that the last will and testament of Sirius Black shall be fulfilled according to the deceased's wishes. According to the said will, all Black Family Property will pass to Mr. Potter. Thank you for coming this morning, this court is adjourned."

When Harry and Dumbledore arrived back at the house, they were greeted by screams, this time coming from the floors above instead of the portraits near the door. Harry looked at Dumbledore quickly before hearing foot steps running down the stairs; Harry quickly removed his wand in case of danger but kept it hidden. When Hermione rounded the corner he smiled lightly, and tucked away his wand with relief.

"Harry," she cried, "thank god you're home." She looked back up the stairs, "Ron is being a prat. I need to go home, and he says that I just don't want to spend time with him."

"What's going on at home?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione replied, "That's the thing Harry, I don't know. Mum was supposed to send me a letter telling me about their trip, but I haven't heard anything from them in three weeks." Harry quickly put his arms around her in comfort.

He looked to Dumbledore and asked, "Can we go see her parents."

Dumbledore looked at the two a slight glint in his eye that neither of them quit understood. "Let me prepare some escorts. Be ready to travel by broom tonight at midnight." With that he walked off to the kitchen to arrange for the Order to protect them.

"Harry," Hermione looked shocked, "I don't know how to ride a broom." Harry laughed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Then you'll ride with me," Harry said with bravado. Hearing the hint of arrogance in his voice, he continued sheepishly, "don't worry. It's perfectly safe." He smiled at her and she looked into his eyes. Their lips were getting closer and closer, but just before they kissed they heard footsteps coming down to the landing. Quickly they jumped away from each other and awaited Ron's arrival to the ground floor.

- -

Harry was just finishing putting on some warm clothes when Ron busted through the door, "Harry. I hear you and Hermione are going to her house."

"Yea, just to check on it. You know how she worries about her parents, mate." Ron studied Harry for a moment as Harry packed his wand in his pants and a few other things into a back pack. When Harry noticed that Ron hadn't moved he turned to him and said, "You know you can come, right?"

Ron looked disgusted. "No I can't. Mum says that there's too much risk even with just you and Hermione going. Besides, I don't have my broom to go with." Ron looked around for Harry's broom, spotting it in the corner he walked over to pick it up. Carrying the broom over to the bed, Ron looked over it with envy then tossed it onto the bed. Harry smiled, blissfully unaware of Ron's jealousy as he was distracted by his secret thoughts about Hermione riding with him.

Harry finally broke the awkward silence, saying, "Well I'm ready to go. Why don't you go see if Hermione is ready to go, and tell her to meet me down in the kitchen." Ron was glad to have a reason to go see Hermione, even if it was just to send her off with Harry. He ran off to leave Harry alone again. Harry sighed, "I wonder how long it will take to travel to Hermione's house. I wonder what happened to her parents." Harry picked up his broom and headed down to the kitchen, where Moody and Lupin stood waiting.

They all nodded to each other, looking around the room in silence until Hermione came downstairs. "Ready to go, are we?" Lupin asked the two of them.

"Yes, sir." Hermione's voice trembled a little but when Harry put his hand on her shoulder she relaxed and looked at him for a few seconds. The awkward silence between the other men in the room remained.

"Shall we go?" Moody said bluntly. He grabbed the broom on the table and carried it outside, Lupin and the teenagers in tow. Once outside they mounted their brooms and took off, Hermione sitting nervously behind Harry. Her arms tightly around him and they proceeded to travel north for a short distance.

It didn't take long for the wind to get really cold. Harry saw Moody and Lupin motion towards the ground. He followed suit as they descended rapidly, Hermione grabbing onto even tighter than before. Harry tirelessly landed next to Lupin while Moody was looking around for something in the grass. "We're going to take a portkey from here; it's much too long of a fly." Harry nodded guessing it would have taken them nearly eight hours to travel entirely by broom.

"Aha!" Moody exclaimed. He picked up a worn out shoe from the ground. "Ready to travel there, Harry?" He eyed Harry and Hermione, who still had her arms around Harry. Lupin smiled at the two, Harry followed his eye line to their entangled hands. Lupin winked at Harry and then joined Moody in holding the shoe.

"At least it's not like riding a broom." Hermione said, finally letting go of Harry and grabbing a piece of the shoe. Harry followed suit, putting his arm protectively around his best friend and touched the shoe. Suddenly they felt the near familiar jerk of a portkey pulling at their naval, sending them flying into the sky. Moments later they were descending on to the lawn of a fairly large house, but before they had reached 50 meters the shoe they were touching exploded.

Moody and Lupin were sent flying in opposite directions, while Harry and Hermione were dropped straight down. Instinctively Harry mounted his broom, still holding onto Hermione's hand as they descended. He pulled her onto the back of the broom before he tried to pull out of the skull crushing fall. He struggled with gravity for control of his decent, finally when they were approaching the last few meters before the ground Harry's broom came to a hover.

Harry was breathing hard, looking around for a sign of Moody or Lupin but he could not see anyone else. He then realized that Hermione was in shock, her arms were so tight around his waist that he could barely breathe. Harry landed on the ground, having trouble extracting the broom from beneath them because of Hermione's death grip. He managed to turn around to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione," he touched her cheek.

When his hand touched her cheek it was like the shock was lifted, she looked at him longingly. "Harry, thank you." Harry smiled lightly, "If it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened."

"Isn't that touching?" a laugh echoed from the porch of the house which Harry assumed was Hermione's. When they looked up they recognized the group of people waiting for them. In front of the group, stood a woman who Harry hated more than anyone: Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry quickly pushed Hermione behind him, "oh so valiant aren't we now?" Harry figured that it was Bellatrix who had been speaking since they arrived.

"What are you doing here?" Harry called forth his voice, low and calm.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bellatrix said, "Waiting to kill you." She motioned for two of the people standing next to her to move forward. "I heard about the ministry proceedings today. So my bastard cousin left the family estate to you." She paused, "it's too bad you won't live to see it used properly."

Suddenly two spells came flying out from the far bushes, hitting the two Death Eaters who were now approaching the teenagers. Harry took this as a clue to begin using magic as well. Harry cast a shield spell just as Bellatrix sent a disarming spell his way. His other hand grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her towards the closest cover. Hermione looked petrified as spells kept flying back and forth between the bushes and the porch. Bellatrix kept her focus on Harry, ignoring the curses coming from the bushes.

Once Harry knew that Hermione was safe for the moment, he popped out the side and began sending offensive spells at the Death Eaters. Harry got a stunning curse through Beatrix's defenses but it only lasted long enough for Harry to talk to Hermione. "I need your help," He whispered to her, but she didn't even acknowledge his existence. Hermione remained looking out into space, "Damn it please don't do this."

Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione's lips, just as a curse hit the car they were hiding behind. All the windows burst sending glass everywhere, and suddenly Hermione was revitalized. She looked at Harry and touched her lips as another curse flew above their heads. Harry turned his attention back to the battle raging on; he could now clearly see Lupin and Moody cursing their way from behind the bushes. Harry looked for Bellatrix, but she was no longer there. Instead, Harry targeted the nearest Death Eater. Within a few minutes the battle was over. Both Harry and Hermione had a few cuts from the glass but nothing to severe. Harry left the cover of the bushes to walk over to Moody and Lupin, who were still looking for signs of Bellatrix.

"Good work, Harry." Moody sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have been expecting that."

Harry shook his head, "It's not your fault." He looked up at the house, then back at the girl he had just kissed. Hermione had begun to climb out from behind the car, as she got up she ran to hug Harry.

- -

Harry put his arm around Hermione and led her to the steps of the house, she tried to walk into the house but Harry held her back. "Let them check it out first, Bellatrix might still be around."

Hermione silently nodded while Lupin and Moody headed for the front door. The two sat down on the steps, Harry's arm still around her. After their escorts had been in the house a while Hermione turned to face Harry, her smile non-existent. "What is it Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Without saying anything, Hermione got up and walked into the house. Harry followed suit, once inside they could hear no foot steps or magic being cast. Harry assumed that it would be okay for Hermione to walk around a little, while he went in search of Lupin or Moody. It didn't take long to find them; the light in the master bedroom was on with the door mostly closed.

When he pushed the door open more he was greeted by a terrible sight. "Oh god," he had to turn his face from the bed in order to not lose his stomach. Lupin and Moody were standing near the bed as well.

"Where's Hermione?" Lupin asked quickly hoping that she was not with Harry directly.

"She's in the kitchen," Moody said his magic eye swiveling around. "Those… Animals." Moody looked disgusted with how a human could do such a thing.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"We'll just take her back to the house." Lupin suggested. "Harry, you have to tell her what happened. You're closest to her."

"I think she's in shock," Harry whispered, "I think she already knows." Lupin nodded. They walked out of the room, and closed the door.

Hours later the ministry officials arrived, and Lupin prepared the portkey to travel back. "We're going directly back to the house this time," Lupin told Hermione. Hermione took another look back at her house; a single tear flowed down her cheek. This time Harry put both his arms around Hermione, as they took a hold of the new portkey. The return trip didn't take but minutes, and when they landed harshly Harry caught Hermione from falling.

Ron through open the front door to the house and urgently whispered, "quickly get inside." Everyone made fast for the door, not questioning what had Ron so spooked. Dumbledor stood in the kitchen pacing back and forth, as soon as he spotted the group he quickly moved to speak with them.

"My dear children," he spoke softly, "I'm sorry for what has come to pass." He looked directly at Hermione, "you are to remain here with Harry. Lupin will be staying with you to make sure that you're taken care of."

Ron looked shocked, "but… We were going to stay the rest of the summer," implying that his family would be there, and thus he would be too. Hermione didn't even look at him until then, but quickly averted her gaze to look into Harry's eyes.

"Ron," Dumbledor began.

"This is not the time, Ron." Harry said focusing on Ron as his hands went to touch his best friend's shoulder, "We must all make sacrifices. Your family needs you, if anything this night reminds us of that." Ron looked between Harry and Dumbledor, as Dumbledor nodded Ron looked back to Hermione.

"I can't believe this." Ron stormed off.

Dumbledor turned his attention back to the newly arrived pair, "my thoughts exactly Harry." Harry nodded, "I believe that you two must be tired. Please don't let me stop you from a quiet rest. If you two would enjoy making a trip to the third floor, you'll see where I suggest you make your stay."

Hermione looked at the headmaster curiously then Harry said, "Thank you professor, from both of us." Harry took Hermione's hand and led her up the stairs to the third floor.

Once they had arrived at the third floor, they both instinctively looked around. "Only one door?" Harry spotted, and mentioned for the both of them.

Harry led them to the door; touching the handle curiously he slowly opened it. Inside lay a huge room, the walls were covered in red and gold. A large four-poster bed lay centered in the middle of the room, book shelves ran along the walls, and two comfortable looking chairs sat next to a fire that was already burning. There were two doors that lead off to the each side; the door on the left was ajar which left a bathroom in view from the door.

Harry and Hermione walked forward into the room, "does Dumbledor realize there is only one bed in here?" Harry's question left unanswered as Hermione walked towards the bed and lay down. Harry stood there confused, "well… I guess I'll go down stairs to the old room." He started walking back towards the door when he heard something that sounded like a choking noise.

He turned around quickly to see Hermione starting to sob; quickly walking back to where she was, Harry wrapped his arms around her and her around him. Through her crying all she could say was, "please stay."

When Harry awoke with a start, someone's hand was on his bare chest. He looked over to see Hermione lying next to him; he thought back to what happened last night. "Oh, thank god." He whispered to himself, "Nothing happened."

Hermione shuddered, Harry lifted her head slightly and let is arm slip under her head. She readjusted herself, her head now on Harry's chest as he lay there with out a shirt on. For a while he laid there, his right hand occasionally twisting a lock or two of Hermione's beautiful hair between his fingers.

Hermione stirred after a brief period of time, her hand moving from her safe side to just above Harry's pant line. Harry nervously shuddered, causing Hermione to awake faster. When she looked up and saw his eyes were staring at her hand she quickly removed it. The quick motion caused a lock of hair to fall down to cover her face, but Harry's hand gently pushed it back behind her ear. Once uncovered, her smile was clearly visible to the boy who had his arm around her.

Hermione's eyes closed for a second just enjoying the moment, when she opened them again she noticed the bruise and gash on the left part of Harry's chest. She looked into his eyes again and then moved her hand back to touch the cut very gently. Harry winced in anticipation, but when her hand touched the bruised area on his chest a warm feeling flowed from her hand. The bruise and cut slowly healed itself, as she traced circles around it and finally following the path of the cut.

Harry looked at the gash that had caused him trouble sleeping that night and back to Hermione's quiet face. He looked deep into her eyes, "how?" But Hermione put her finger on his lips. Then sitting up a little she allowed herself indulge in a small kiss on his lips. When they parted again both Harry and Hermione were smiling like they had just been awarded 10 thousand points for their house.

A knock on the door shocked them out of their own thoughts, "Harry, Hermione? Are you in there?" Harry heard Lupin call. Worry spread across both their faces, Hermione sat up quickly.

Harry jumped up and grabbed his shirt, quickly pulling it over his head. Hermione headed for the bathroom, "Just a moment." Once Harry was sure Hermione was in the bathroom, he pulled the door open.

"Hey Harry," Lupin looked around, "Wow, Dumbledor sure cleaned this place up." Harry nodded silently, "Anyway. When you and Hermione are ready, Mrs. Weasley prepared some breakfast, before she left, for us."

"They already left?" Harry asked. Harry's eyes turned their focus to the door of the bathroom, where the shower had been turned on.

"Yes, Ron was rather distraught when his mother told him not to go searching for Hermione." Harry swore that Lupin winked at him, but wasn't sure his mind had made it up. "Anyway," Lupin paused, "come down when you two are ready."

Lupin quickly turned and headed out the door and down the stairs. Harry sighed, "Did that actually just happen?" He took this chance to walk around the room a little: the bookshelves had books of all kinds; the door on the other side of the room was a closet which was full of Harry and Hermione's clothes.

Harry heard the shower shut off, he turned to look at the door of the bathroom. He saw Hermione standing there, in only a towel.


End file.
